Trato hecho
by Maya L. Roberts
Summary: Solo sexo. Cero celos. Cero expectativas. Ese era el trato que tenían Rose y Scorpius. ¿Pero que tan rápido puede irse todo lo acordado a la mierda cuando no sean capaces de mantener las emociones alejadas de su relación física?. Sí, esto se va a poner feo. ADAPTACIÓN LIBRE: UGLY LOVE de COLLEEN HOOVER.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**LO QUE NECESITAS SABER:**

**PAREJA: **_Rose/Scorpius (AU)_

**GENERO: **_Drama/Romance_

**RATED: **_M_

**SUMARY: **_Solo sexo. Cero celos. Cero expectativas. Ese era el trato que tenían Rose y Scorpius. ¿Pero que tan rápido puede irse todo lo acordado a la mierda cuando no sean capaces de mantener las emociones alejadas de su relación física?. Sí, esto se va a poner feo._

**ADAPTACIÓN LIBRE**_**: UGLY LOVE DE COLLEEN HOOVER**_

* * *

**Trato hecho**

**Capítulo 1: **_**¿Vecinos?**_

El invierno parecía haberse equivocado. Parecía haber olvidado que debía dar indicios de vida a partir de noviembre; cuando la gente estuviera irremediablemente preparada para lidiar con sus inclemencias. Apenas el mes de septiembre estaba pavoneándose en sus últimos días y Londres estaba siendo sumergida bajo un torrencial y hórrido aguacero.

Rose se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la cazadora de cuero y barajó una vez sus posibilidades para no tener que enfrentarse a la tormenta en condiciones tan precarias, pero luego de treinta minutos de encierro, durante los cuales el clima no mostró signo alguno de mejora y Albus seguía sin aparecer, llegó a la misma triste conclusión de hace media hora. Esta vez, sin embargo, decidió darle prisa al mal paso y se apeó del auto sin más dilaciones. Como si su vida dependiera de ello, se aferró a la endeble sombrilla, que oportunamente su madre le había obligado a incluir en su equipaje, y echó a correr los varios metros que la separaban del pórtico del edificio de su primo. Le costó un gran esfuerzo lograr que el paraguas no saliera volando ante el ímpetu de la borrasca en el proceso, pero consiguió llegar a la entrada del vestíbulo relativamente seca. De los tobillos para arriba al menos.

Suspiró pesadamente, reacostumbrando a sus pulmones a la humedad, antes de introducir una de las llaves en la cerradura.

—¡Maldición! —chilló Rose varios segundos después cuando toda la concentración que había dedicado en hallar la llave correcta de la entrada hizo que descuidara su agarre sobre la sombrilla. Finalmente, la furiosa brisa había hecho de las suyas, llevándose consigo al único artefacto que se interponía entre ella y la fría lluvia de septiembre. Su peor temor convertido en una asquerosa y mojada realidad—. Esto es genial, ahora estoy empapada y no tengo una estúpida idea de cuál es la llave de esta estúpida puerta.

Estaba exhausta. Y el cansancio siempre la había puesto de mal humor. Había conducido por más de cuatro horas desde Mánchester y cuando por fin había puesto ruedas en suelo londinense, se había encontrado con el inesperado temporal. Las anegadas calles de la ciudad transformadas en una vorágine estruendosa de tráfico y esmog, por lo que le había tomado más de una hora llegar a Kensington.

Y pensar que viviría allí, por lo menos, durante los próximos cuatro meses. Hasta que consiguiera un empleo, ahorrara algo de dinero y alquilara su propio lugar. Sí, más le valía lograr eso en menos tiempo, sino quería arrepentirse luego. Era cierto que Albus ya no compartía piso con James y, que de los dos, era el mayor de los Potter el más sofocante, pero _Al _no se quedaba atrás a la hora de ser sobreprotector. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, todos los hombres de su familia, parecían estar cortados por la misma tijera.

Ella y Lily lo sabían bien.

Ajustándose el bolso más a su cuerpo, como si con eso consiguiera protegerlo de la lluvia, Rose lo intentó de nuevo. Y como si el universo tratara de convencerla al último segundo de que no la traía contra ella, esta vez la primera llave que escogió del manojo, encajó y giró en la cerradura al primer intento.

—Gracias a Dios —musitó bajito mientras sacudía las suelas de sus converse en la elegante moqueta de la entrada y se exprimía un poco la humedad del cabello.

Miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de señal alguna de vida, pero el vestíbulo, estaba vació. Hermosamente decorado, pero vacío. Necesitaba un café y mantas calientes con urgencia. En serio lo hacía. Abrazando con fervor el tenue calor que le prodigaba la estancia cerrada, caminó hasta las puertas metálicas del ascensor y esperó a que la luz verde le indicara que estaba bajando, pero nada sucedió.

—Está fuera de servicio —le indicó una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

Rose se giró para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz. Era un joven alto, de complexión un tanto fornida y rostro apuesto. Bastante apuesto, de hecho. Si ella siquiera tuviera ánimos de reparar en ello. Lo único que realmente notó es que, al igual que ella, venía empapado.

—La tormenta ha causado fallas eléctricas en toda la zona, así que los de mantenimiento decidieron no correr riesgos e inhabilitaron todos los ascensores del edificio.

_Por supuesto que lo hicieron,_ bufó ella para sus adentros mientras maldecía el hecho de que tendría que subir diez pisos si quería cambiarse esa estúpida ropa empapada.

_¡Esperen! _

—Esto no puede estar pasando —rogó, cayendo en cuenta que _su ropa_ estaba mojada. Y el resto de sus cosas seguían en el auto. A varios metros. Afuera. Donde seguía lloviendo—. ¡Maldición!

El joven frente a ella alzó una ceja, inquisitivo. Ella rodó los ojos en respuesta. Si su madre la escuchara expresarse así delante de extraños, con toda seguridad la reprendería por su falta de modales. Eso sin mencionar que estaba haciendo uso del _obsceno_ vocabulario que le había aprendido a su padre. Uno que Hermione Granger desaprobaba a tal punto que, en más de una ocasión, llegó aducir que_ ese_ había sido uno de los motivos por la que no pudo soportar seguir casada con él.

—Es una mierda, lo sé —coincidió el hombre frente a ella, sonriendo simpáticamente—. Pero siempre están las escaleras. ¿A cuál piso vas? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

_Eso no te incumbe_, pensó ella, cabreada; no apreciado en absoluto el intento del joven por ser amable. Le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y sacó el móvil para marcarle a Albus mientras se dirigía, sí, a las malditas escaleras.

Otra vez el correo de voz.

Algunos minutos y varias imprecaciones después, Rose se encontraba en el pasillo del décimo piso, acalorada y con la ropa todavía escurriendo. Una extraña combinación, aunque de lo más aceptable dada las circunstancias que rodearon su llegada.

—Veamos. Apartamento diez cero cinco, diez cero seis y… aquí está.

Rose se detuvo en seco en la puerta del apartamento diez cero siete. _La puerta abierta del apartamento de su primo_. ¿La estaba jodiendo? ¿Albus había estado en casa todo este tiempo mientras ella esperaba en su carro y él no contestaba sus llamadas? Más le valía estar muriendo, porque de lo contrario ella iba a matarlo. _Oh, sí, claro que lo haría._

—¡Albus! —Una vez en la sala, volvió a proferir—. ¡Albus Potter!

Un quejido fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta. Rose siguió el ruido hasta la cocina y se quedó petrificada; el pulso atronándole repentinamente los oídos. Sentado sobre uno de los bancos del mesón se encontraba un hombre. Estaba encorvado, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, en lo que parecía un lamento, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre sus muslos. Parecía estar dormido. A ella no le tomó mucho saber que no se trataba de su primo y que, la persona en cuestión, estaba, muy posiblemente, ebria. Ambos datos los había obtenido de la cabellera clara del intruso y de la botella de whiskey que estaba en el mesón junto a él.

El corazón de Rose dio un golpeteo irregular cuando trató de ubicar a Albus alrededor y no lo encontró. Exhortarlo a gritos ya no parecía una buena idea ahora. Eso, definitivamente, llamaría la atención del tipo borracho allí presente. Tras asegurarse, gracias a unas cuantas fotografías de que, efectivamente, se trataba del apartamento de su primo, la muchacha sopesó, como era su costumbre, las opciones que tenía. La sola idea de bajar los diez pisos, ir por ayuda y luego volver a subir, se le antojó poco menos que insoportable. _¿Y, a quién le pediría ayuda de todos modos?_ Luego de pensarlo mejor, decidió revisar el resto del lugar. Teniendo cuidado de no hacer bulla, por supuesto. Solo por si acaso, volvió a marcarle a su primo. Si corría con suerte, encontraría a Albus en las mismas deplorables condiciones que el tipo de la cocina. Sí, eso se parecía mucho a algo que Albus haría. Y le daría material más que suficiente para martirizarlo cuando él quisiera hacerse el muy digno con ella.

_¡No permitas que esté con una chica!_, suplicó Rose mientras inspeccionaba hasta el último rincón del apartamento. La llamada fue desviada a buzón. De nuevo. Y cada una de las habitaciones estaba vacía. Sí, este era un buen momento para asustarse y echar a correr fuera de allí. Y eso, precisamente, hubiese hecho Rose si cuando al salir del baño no se hubiese tropezado con el intruso en el pasillo.

—¿Lexie? —murmuró él, cogiéndola del brazo con una fuerza que Rose no adivinó que pudiera tener en ese estado; sus ojos enrojecidos mirándola fijamente—. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

—¡Suéltame! —gimió ella como toda respuesta; el corazón palpitándole a toda prisa—. ¡Suéltame!

—Lexie. No lo hagas. Perdóname.

—No me llamo Lexie —trató de razonar con él mientras seguía intentando deshacerse de su pétreo agarre—. Soy Rose. Rose Weasley, la prima de Albus.

El tipo pareció ignorar todo cuanto Rose le decía. Sosteniéndola todavía más fuerte, como si eso fuera siquiera posible, le agarró la cara e intentó… ¿besarla? ¿En serio el bastardo quería besarla? Ella se quedó petrificada sin saber qué carajos hacer. Sus ojos escaneando el rostro del sujeto con una minuciosidad que creyó imposible en su conmocionado estado y Rose quiso saber qué rayo estaba mal con ella cuando, al sentir la mirada azul de ese desconocido recorrerla, se halló pensando que el sujeto que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal de una forma tan hoscamente deliberada, le pareció, de una manera retorcidamente extraña, apuesto. En serio que alguien viniera y la sacudiera para hacerla reaccionar. Lo hizo. Al notar que el tipo había aflojado por fin la presa sobre ella, aprovechó para empujarlo y justo cuando él se le lanzaba otra vez encima, Rose le atinó un golpe en el rostro. Él trastabilló, perdiendo el equilibrio y chocó contra la pared del pasillo antes de precipitarse al suelo. En los segundos que siguieron, Rose determinó que tenía que alejarse lo más pronto que fuera posible de ese sujeto, pero él estaba justo allí, obstaculizándole la salida. Estaba pensando en una forma de esquivarlo y salir corriendo cuando él la sujetó del tobillo, haciéndola caer también.

—¡Suéltame! —le ordenó; la voz furiosa y el alma en vilo.

—¡No lo hagas! —siguió repitiendo él—. ¡Por favor, Lex, no lo hagas!

En su lucha por liberarse, Rose lo pateó con el otro pie y consiguió que la soltara. Se arrastró hacia la habitación que tenía más cerca y se encerró con llave desde adentro.

A pesar de la ristra de inconvenientes que secundaron su salida de Mánchester, esta era la primera vez que se arrepentía de no haber dejado que su papá le acompañara a Londres, como él le había propuesto en uno de sus arranques de sobreprotección. Aunque Rose estaba próxima a cumplir los 22 años, tenía una carrera profesional y estaba a punto de empezar a estudiar un doctorado en Antropología forense, Ron Weasley siempre la consideraría una niña, frágil e indefensa. Y, a pesar de que eso contradijera todos los argumentos que había abanderado desde que tuvo 18, era exactamente así como se sentía ahora mismo. Si tan siquiera no hubiera ignorado la ayuda ofrecida por el desconocido con el que se topó en el vestíbulo. Sí, aquel tipo parecía inofensivo en comparación con el que acababa de atacarla.

El silencio que siguió a continuación le hizo preguntarse si acaso el sujeto se había ido. Rogando con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, pegó la oreja a la puerta para ver si escuchaba algo al tiempo que rebuscaba en su chaqueta el celular para llamarle a la policía. Cogió el aparato con dedos temblorosos y los nudillos de su mano derecha adoloridos. _¡Joder, ojalá el golpe le doliera a él tanto como a ella le dolía la mano!_ Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta la estremeció al mismo tiempo que su teléfono celular comenzaba a timbrar.

_¡Albus!_

Gracias a dios era su primo.

—Hola —sollozó ella con alivio.

—¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? Tengo por lo menos una docena de llamadas perdidas tuyas.

—¿Dónde estás? —indagó ella, desenado que le dijera que estaba allí y que venía a rescatarla del malnacido que había intentado agredirla.

—En Burdeos, cariño. Te dije que tenía un vuelo y que estaría en casa en la mañana. —_Sí, claro que se lo había dicho_—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy —replicó, la voz apenas por encima de un susurro—. Estoy en tu apartamento, pero hay un tipo aquí. Y quiere entrar a una de las habitaciones donde me encerré luego de que me atacara.

—Espera… ¿qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, Albus. Hay un sujeto borracho en tu apartamento. Ya estaba aquí cuando llegué y pensé que tal vez tú también lo estabas. Así que entré a buscarte, porque el maldito ascensor no servía y no quería tener que volver a subir los diez pisos. Entonces vi que no había nadie y quise salir, pero él me lo impidió.

—¿Estás segura que es el apartamento correcto? —La voz de Albus se había puesto aprensiva y nerviosa al otro lado de la línea.

—A menos que alguien más tenga fotos de tía Ginny en su mesa de noche, sí estoy segura de que es tu apartamento.

—Rose, nena, escucha: quédate en la habitación, ¿me entiendes? Y llama a la policía. Yo voy a llamar a Scorpius a ver si está en casa. Él puede ayudarte.

—¿Quién es Scorpius? —Quiso saber ella.

—Es mi vecino, vive justo en frente. Voy a llamarlo ahora. Pero pase lo que pase no salgas de la habitación hasta que vuelva a llamarte ¿entendido?

Rose asintió como si Albus fuera capaz de verla.

—¿Entendido? —volvió a preguntar él ante la ausencia de respuesta.

—Sí, _Al_, entendido. Pero no te tardes mucho, por favor. Ese tipo sigue allá fuera.

Dos minutos después, Albus volvió a llamarla:

—Hola.

—¿Llamaste a la policía?

—No —confesó Rose con timidez, a la espera de la reprimenda de su primo—. No me sé el número de Emergencias.

_¿Para qué demonios lo sabría de todos modos?_ Ella siempre había tenido a su papá, sus tíos y sus primos para cuidarla. Incluso Hugo, su hermano menor, actuaba como si ella no hubiera nacido tres años antes y requiriera su protección. Además, crecer en una familia rodeada de chicos de carácter hostil, habían hecho que Rose no se comportara como una chica común y corriente. Lily y ella habían tenido que aprender a defenderse de la superioridad numérica y de género de la que eran víctimas en su familia. Esa era la razón por la que era tan buena golpeando. El intruso podía dar fe de ello.

—Bien —murmuró él, contradiciendo cualquier pensamiento de la chica— Encontré a Scorpius.

Rose suspiró, aliviada.

—¿Viene a ayudarme?

Silencio.

—¿_Al,_ viene ayudarme?

—No exactamente. —murmuró él; su voz sonaba avergonzada—. Rose, necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.

Ella rodó los ojos en respuesta, porque sabe que a partir de ahora no podrá negarse a ningún favor, por molesto que este sea, que su primo le pida. A fin de cuentas, Albus sabe que le está salvando la vida al dejarla quedarse con él hasta que sea capaz de pagar su propio apartamento. Sin embargo, Rose no consigue comprender que puede ser más importante que sacarla del embrollo en el que se encuentra metida. Aún así, le preguntó, resignada:

—¿Cuál?

—Esto. Bueno, es algo embarazoso, pero Scorpius necesita tu ayuda.

_No puede ser, _suplica Rose en su fuero interno cuando las piezas empiezan a encajar en el horrible rompecabezas que su cabeza está armando.

—Albus Potter, no te atrevas a decirme que el vecino que llamaste para protegerme del agresor borracho, es, _en realidad_, el agresor borracho.

Albus soltó un suspiro.

—Solo necesito que salgas y lo ayudes. Se escuchaba realmente mal por teléfono.

—Eso es porque está tan ebrio que no puede ni siquiera recordar donde carajos vive.

_No puede ni siquiera recordar que no soy una chica llamada Lexie._

—Rose, por favor. Hazlo por mí. Te prometo que voy a compensártelo, nena. Solo ayúdalo a quedarse en mi cuarto. No te molestará, te lo juro.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco buscando el valor para salir de la habitación. Sabe a ciencia cierta que Albus jamás la enviaría a ayudar alguien que considerara menos que inofensivo, pero la conmoción por lo que pasó hace unos momentos todavía no la abandonado del todo.

—¿Qué clase de amigos tienes? ¿En serio necesito acostumbrarme a ser agredida por ellos cada vez que llegue a casa?

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo? ¿Te hizo daño?

Ahora que Rose sabía que el tipo borracho de allá afuera era el vecino de Albus, lo que sucedió hace un rato ya no le parecía tan grave. Sin embargo, sí trató de besarla. Ella se vio tentada a contarle eso, pero conociendo lo que eso ocasionaría en su primo, prefirió callárselo. Sí, mejor intentar que su estancia allí estuviera rodeada del menor drama posible.

—Solo me confundió con alguien más.

—Bien —Albus soltó otro suspiro de alivio—. ¿Lo ayudarás?

—Está bien —cedió, finalmente, abriendo la puerta abierta, asomando primero la cabeza. El pasillo estaba vacío—. Pero que sepas que lo hago en contra de mi voluntad.

—Gracias, linda. Eres la mejor. Estaré allí por la mañana.

—Lo que digas —murmuró ella, rodando los ojos.

Puso fin a la llamada después de que Albus terminara de adularla de nuevo y caminó hasta la sala. Scorpius, el vecino, y agresor borracho, estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada a uno de los sillones. Rose carraspeó para llamar su atención y cuando él levantó el rostro para encararla, ella notó que su nariz estaba sangrando. Ella le hizo eso.

—Tú no eres Albus. —le dijo, haciendo obvio lo evidente.

—No lo soy. Soy Rose, tu nueva vecina. —_Y la responsable de tu nariz rota_, quiso agregar, pero se detuvo en el último segundo. Prefirió agregar—: Y tú, amigo, estás a punto de deberme todas tus reservas de café por lo próximos cuatro meses.

—Lamento lo de hace un rato —susurra y Rose fue capaz de identificar la contrición en su voz—. Yo solo… pensé que eras alguien más. Debo estar muy borracho.—dice mientras pretende ponerse de pie; su intento es tan precario, sin embargo, que Rose tuvo que ayudarlo para que no volviera a estamparse contra el suelo.

—Te tengo.

Lo sostiene contra su hombro y es en este momento que Rose decide darse cuenta que el chico sobre ella, a pesar de sacarle una cabeza de altura, en realidad no es ni la mitad de intimidante de lo que ella lo había considerado minutos atrás, aunque sí igual de guapo; tal vez más. Lo guía hasta la habitación donde ella había estado encerrada hasta hace un momento y lo deja en la cama de Albus tal y como él se lo pidió.

—Buscaré algo para limpiar tu nariz. Todavía está sangrando.

—Me rompiste la nariz, Rosie. —afirma y ella hace una mueca ante como la forma en la que él pronuncia su nombre hace que se le formen nudos en el estómago.

—¡Reacciona! —se increpa—. Es solo un tipo borracho.

Sale de la habitación y vuelve varios minutos después con un botiquín de primero auxilios que encontró en el baño. Scorpius parece haberse quedado dormido de nuevo y ella aprovecha para limpiarle la sangre de la cara sin tener que preocuparse por cómo su mirada o sus palabras pueden hacerla sentir. Su nariz no está fracturada a Dios gracias, pero su rostro refleja una angustia casi palpable en cada línea de expresión. Lo que la hace preguntarse cuál puede ser la causa de tanto sufrimiento contenido. _Eso no es asunto tuyo_, se reprende cuando entiende que su preocupación por las tribulaciones de ese chico están tomando ribetes peligrosos. Rose se obliga a decidir que es hora irse cuando nota como la cara de Scorpius se tensa y una clarísima mueca de dolor se forma en su labios. Ella cree que esta a punto de vomitar, pero en lugar de eso, un gemido angustioso se deja oír en la habitación. Confundida, lo observa torcer la boca y emitir otro desgarrador lamento.

Él estaba…

_Llorando._

—Lexie, te lo suplico. No me dejes.

En ese momento, Rose se debate entre irse y darle privacidad para llorar tranquilo o quedarse y consoloarlo, porque se da cuenta de que sea lo que sea que lo atormenta, le está consumiendo el alma.

Bueno, lo que sea que le haya hecho a esa chica Lexie, al menos la ama lo suficiente como para lamentarlo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Hola, os cuento que hace algún tiempo que he querido publicar esta historia, pero al ser algo que me ha inspirado un libro, no me animaba a publicarlo por temor a abordar la historia de forma idéntica que el autor original. Sin embargo, los que hayan leído el libro sabrán que aunque en el argumento se barajan situaciones de forma parecida, es esencia el fic no será una transcripción fiel y exacta, en la que únicamente se cambiarían los nombres de los personajes. No, esta historia tendrá diferencias obvias que, con la ayuda de escenas inéditas y el propio canon mental que manejo de los personajes de la tercera generación de HP, buscarán que esta historia les parezca interesante. En fin, espero que os guste y puedan hacerme saber sus comentarios para saber si sigo con este proyecto que me tiene muy entusiasmada. Estaré atenta a cualquier sugerencia y os responderé en la medida de lo posible.**

**¡Chao!**


End file.
